Suki Dakara Suki
by Erly Misaki
Summary: #Drabbles y Viñetas# Una colección de pequeñas historias sobre el Dayokai del oeste y su tierna protegida.
1. Suki Dakara Suki

_**Suki Dakara Suki **_

_ Te quiero porque te quiero_

* * *

La aprietas un poco más contra tu pecho, intentando, tal vez, tenerla impregnada por un poco más de tiempo en ti. ¿Qué te pasa Sesshōmaru, acaso ella es ahora la dueña de tu helado corazón? La retienes fuerte, sin despertarla, sabiendo que mañana la dejaras con los humanos, y esta, es la última noche que duermes junto a su cálido y pequeño cuerpo. ¿Cómo se lo explicaras? De seguro ella llorara y sus lágrimas son siempre tu debilidad.

Te levantas un poco y la cargas por completó, ella entre abre los ojos y se aferra a tu estola cuando los vuelve a cerrar. ¿Qué será de ti ahora que ella no está? ¿Quién más llenara de luz tus sombríos días? Ahora, más que nunca, empiezas a entender a tu padre. No es que el amor entre yōkai y humanos esté prohibido, si no que al ser sus tiempos tan diferentes el amor que profesan no es igual. Tu puedes amarla y ella a ti, pero cuando muera ese sentimiento no se extinguirá en ti, seguirá latente, fuerte y fiel, tanto como si ella siguiese a tu lado. ¿Sabes porque? Porque todo está determinado y el destino ya sabe lo que quiere para ti.

No la mires así mientras prometes ser el doble de fuerte para mañana. Te aseguro que, aunque la dejes allí, regresaras por ella antes de lo planeado, ya que no podrás descansar sin sentir su calor, cada vez que entres al baño vendrá a ti su aroma, cuando veas el amanecer recordaras su sonrisa, en el momento en que el sol se ponga tendrás ante ti el vivo candor de sus ojos cuando te mira. Incluso, aunque no lo creas, cada vez que entres en batalla sentirás su terror al momento de escuchar el lejano aullido de un lobo.

Ella se estremece un poco, te preocupas. Tal vez tenga un mal sueño. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y te sientes mejor. Corres el cabello que cubre su carita, depositas un fuerte beso en su frente, deseando internamente tener lágrimas para derramar. La cobijas con tu brazo y cierras los ojos. Sabes que solo será un hasta luego, porque volverá a tu lado, volverás porque te has vuelto adicto a su presencia y ahora no sabes vivir sin ella.

-suki dakara suki- susurras al viento mientras ella se abraza a ti fuertemente.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Como dije el en confesionario del foro ¡ siéntate! tengo miles de cosas por terminar, pero mi cerebro sigue produciendo otras, así que decidí dejar volar mi imaginación y les traigo esto :P**

**Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo. **


	2. Neko arerugī

_**Neko arerugī**  
_

_Alergia de gatos_

* * *

Sesshōmaru estornudo por tercera vez ¿Cuánto más duraría esta tortura? Echo una rápida mirada a Rin, jugaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡hay!- salió gritando Jaken –amo bonito, esas bestias feroces me han atacado- el sapo tenía un par de arañazos en la cara.

-solo son gatos Jaken- dijo el yōkai recuperando la compostura y aparentando serenidad, tenía de nuevo comezón en la nariz.

-tú te llamas Yuna- dijo Rin señalando a un pequeño gatito bobtail, luego se dirigió a un gris –a ti te pondré Riku, son tan lindos.

Su amo volvió a suspirar ocultando las ganas de estornudar. "Maldita sea mi suerte" se dijo "Como es que soy alérgico a los gatos" miro de nuevo a la pequeña, se veía tan feliz, mentalmente accedió a que "las bestias feroces" se quedaran sí Rin estaba tan feliz con ellos.

* * *

**O.O lo se, no planeaba esto, pero decidí reservar este espacio para todos mis drabbles y viñetas de Sesshomaru y Rin. Espero que este pequeño corto les haya gustado tanto como el anterior. **


	3. Kyōki

_**Kyōki**_

_(Locura)_

* * *

La pequeña Rin rodeo con sus delicados brazos el cuello del yōkai que estaba sentado frente a ella y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla mientras derramaba unas lágrimas tan pequeñas como ella.

-lo siento- se disculpó, sus ojos volvieron a empaparse –yo no quería matar al señor Jaken- El demonio blanco la miro incrédulo, cuan inocentes eran los humanos.

El sirviente se hallaba bajo el agua y al levantar la cabeza recibió un rotundo golpe. Rin había lanzado una roca con la intensión de hacerla saltar. Sesshōmaru lo había visto todo desde la orilla. Una carcajada salió de sus labios una vez Rin se hubo apartado. ¿Cómo era que eso lo divertía tanto? Ni él lo sabía, pero era divertido. Rin no lo entendía, como no lo entendería nadie. ¡Sesshōmaru se estaba riendo a carcajadas!

-¡qué lindo es verlo así Sesshōmaru-sama!- exclamo la niña haciendo que él se callara.

-no se lo digas a nadie- sentenció apenas hubo recobrado la compostura

-claro- contesto modestamente y tomando al sapo para mantenerlo alejado de la orilla mientras despertaba –en realidad creí que estaba muerto.

El yōkai volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa pacifica ¿era ella lo suficientemente especial para haberlo visto reír por primera vez en su vida? ¿Quizás sí, quizás no? Tuvo deseos de abrazarla y se dio el gusto, porque el día apetecía cumplir sus caprichos.

-¿está bien?- pregunto alterada la niña mientras estaba entre los brazos de su señor y tocaba sus mejilla- no tiene fiebre ¿comió algo que le cayó mal?

El demonio se apartó y vio el punto de la niña, estaba más raro de lo normal. ¿Por qué diablos ella lo ponía así? Empezaba a discutir mental mente consigo mismo cuando sintió que lo apretaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-no me importa si es un sueño ¡me encanta velo así!- la sincera sonrisa de Rin no hizo más que hacerlo olvidar todo de nuevo. "espero que Jaken no despierte nunca" pensó mientras correspondía el angelical abrazo de su protegida.

* * *

**Hola :) **

**Reportandome con el tercer drabble de este fic ¡no es kawai! A mi por mi parte me encanto imaginarme a Sessh riendose a más no poder del sapo. Al menos la alimaña sirve siempre para acercar más al yokai con Rin.**

**Dejen review si les gusto...**

**Besos **


	4. Mezurashii

_**Mezurashii**_

_(inusual)_

* * *

-estoy segura que estaré bien- se dijo a si misma Rin y luego sonrió como si nada.

El yōkai le miro impresionado ¿estaba actuando como si nada? ¡Había caído desde un árbol!

Ella siguió adelante, oliendo cada flor que encontraba, tarareando una canción desconocida, un poco desafinada, pero hermosa.

Jaken había dejado de prestarle atención hace mucho rato y seguía buscando su báculo por todos lados. Cada vez que sentía la acusadora mirada se Sesshōmaru en él hacía como si nada, pero en realidad lo había perdido. La noche se veía cada vez más cerca y con la excusa de recoger leña para una fogata desapareció entre los arbustos. El demonio blanco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su huida, estaba concentrado en Rin ¿porque no se había quejado? El aroma del ambiente no tenía rastros de sangre, aunque no se hubiera hecho daño los niños humanos siempre tienden a llorar y quejarse.

Tomo la posición de siempre junto a un árbol, aunque esta vez le inquietaba la pequeña y no podía evitar mirarla de reojo mientras andaba de aquí para allá cantando, por un momento decidió detenerse y escuchar que cantaba con tanta insistencia:

-_Sí solo no tuviera que estar aquí_

_Viéndote así,_

_Sin poder hacer o decir_

_Algo que te ponga feliz._

_Déjame decir_

_Que tal vez mañana no esté aquí_

_Y tengas que sufrir, un poco más_

_Cuando en realidad…_

_Solo quiero… verte sonreír._

"Inusual" pensó el Lord volviendo la cara hacía el atardecer. El ritmo suave, lento y triste de la canción proseguía en boca de la niña y en el eco de sus pensamientos. "idiota" se decía a sí mismo "no es más que una canción, como todas las que ella canta", pero muy dentro de sí sintió que era verdad lo que en ella decía, ella era una humana, él estaba sufriendo por un montón de tonterías cuando debería pasar tiempo con ella "¿acaso soy su padre? No lo creo"

-Rin- le llamó autoritariamente

-sí- le contesto, corriendo para llegar a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-eh… se refiere a la caída, pues la verdad no es nada. No siquiera me dolió, antes pudo hacerlo, pero ahora que he estado tanto tiempo con usted creo que me he vuelto un poco más fuerte- su sonrisa característica fue sumamente sincera así que el yōkai no vio motivo alguno para seguir interrogándola –¿le gusta mi canción?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- a ella no lo agradaba eso ¿él tenía que responderle con preguntas siempre?

-pues, me parece que hay algo que debería escuchar:

_No soy exactamente lo que quiero ser,_

_Pero es lindo el saber_

_Que tal vez, solo tal vez_

_Eso alegra el día de un frío corazón_

_Y saque una sonrisa_

_Curé el sin sabor_

_De un amor… ohhh_

_El viento no es más_

_Que un recuerdo triste_

_De una chica alegre que ya partió_

_Pero que dejo_

_Un vació en el corazón._

Esta canción, más alegre, pero en el mismo ambiente trágico le hizo pensar a Sesshōmaru que no había nada que arreglar en su estilo de vida, Rin parecía ser feliz haciéndolo feliz. Temiendo haberse ablandado por la canción volteó la mirada de nuevo. El sol casi se extinguía. Rin le miro con curiosidad "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan extraño?" se preguntó. Muy adentro en su corazón sabía que el la apreciaba, pero que no encontraba la manera de demostrarlo. Estaba un poco lejos de darse cuenta que en realidad le preocupaba tanto que rehuía a su compañía amistosa para no verse débil y patético, por ahora solo se concentraba en protegerla, el tiempo le diría cual era el lugar exacto en su corazón.

* * *

**Buenos días :9 (lo digo porque aquí son las 13:00) **

**Aquí les deje otro corto, este lo iba a subir anoche, pero me quede dormida XD. Se que obviamente esta Viñeta es muy diferente a las anteriores, no solo en la trama, si no en la narración. es bastante extraño la verdad, pero ya saben, yo solo puedo publicar locuras.**

**Nos vemos en mi próxima historia, recuerden decirme si algo no les gusto y dejarme un review, eso es lo que me ayuda a motivarme a escribir. :)**

**Besos y abrazos (desde el horno en que se esta convirtiendo mi casa por el calor).**


	5. Anata wa watashi no kodomo?

_**Anata wa watashi no kodomo?**_

_¿Quisiera darme un hijo?_

* * *

—Señor, ¿cree que pueda darme un hijo? —pregunto Rin unos días antes de ser llevada con Kaede a la aldea.

Sesshōmaru no supo que responder, de poder podía, de lo que no estaba seguro es de si quería ¿por qué hacia ella esa clase de preguntas? ¿No podía ser una niña normal? Volteo la cara y siguió caminando, las preguntas de ese tipo le molestaban.

—ya quisieras tu niñita —se alarmo el sapo— crees que el amo se rebajaría tanto.

—señor Jaken, me disculpa, pero no se lo he preguntado a usted —le recrimino la niña—, no creo que pueda pensar igual que el amo ¿verdad? —pregunto al demonio blanco que seguía su marcha.

Él no contesto, siguió de largo tratando de evadir a la pequeña. Pero esta seguía empecinada en recibir una respuesta. Un momento después se cayó y deambulo por el bosque, callada y pensativa. Tanto el sapo como Sesshōmaru estaban preocupados por este comportamiento, empezaba a enloquecer. Ella se preguntaba qué pensaría su amo ¿Por qué no había querido contestarle su pregunta? ¿No era ella tan buena que merecía una simple respuesta, como sí o no? Hizo un suave puchero al sentarse a cenar junto a la fogata, le molestaba que la evadieran, aunque ya se hubiese acostumbrado a la personalidad tan evasiva de su amo.

La noche apareció pronto y todos decidieron descansar. Sesshōmaru, en su pose habitual, mantenía los ojos cerrados y los sentidos alertas. Sintió a una pequeña criatura deslizarse entre el césped cerca de él, llevado por la costumbre alargo sus garras y se dispuso atacar. Un suave gemido lo detuvo, los ojos de Rin brillaban de miedo y sorpresa.

—lo siento, no quería despertarle —

—vuelve a dormir —le ordeno el mayor.

—puedo dormir con usted, tengo frío y miedo —sus ojitos chocolates que antes demostraron miedo ahora pedían compasión. El extendió su brazo dándole a entender que podía recostarse, y así lo hizo. Esperando que lo dejase en paz hasta el día siguiente, pero ella tenía otros planes.

—¿podría responderme la pregunta que le hice esta tarde? —

—¿para qué quieres tener un hijo? —respondió, volviendo a su monótona actitud de responder con preguntas.

—el señor Jaken me ha dicho que usted solo me mantendrá a su lado mientras sea joven, cuando envejezca usted ya no me querrá, eso me pone mal, pero si tan solo tuviera un hijo suyo junto a mí estaría siempre una parte de usted. —

_"le voy a cortar la lengua a Jaken"_

—deja de creer todo lo que te diga Jaken —contesto con monotoneidad— ¿te molesta estar lejos?

—claro que sí —respondió con pesar, pero alegre de que él se interesara en lo que ella sentía— si usted me dejara no sabría qué hacer, porque no quiero a nadie más. Seguramente me sentiría perdida y sola, al menos puedo estar segura de que usted no morirá ¡imagínese si eso pasara! Moriría seguramente. —

—¿Qué piensas de InuYasha? —

La pregunta era repentina y sin sentido, teniendo en cuenta las anteriores, parecía ser que intentaba solo hacerla hablar: —pues su hermano es muy bueno, aunque no entiendo porque se lleva tan mal con él, la señorita Kagome es amable y gentil ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Hace mucho que no la veo. Además la taijiya y el hōshi que los acompañan son muy divertidos, además de que Shippo siempre tiene muy buen humor. —

Sesshōmaru pareció contento, al menos le gustaban las personas con las cuales terminaría de crecer.

—y ¿la anciana? —

—¡Kaede-sama! Ella es totalmente especial y dedicada, es una gran sacerdotisa y para su edad pelea muy bien. —

La decisión estaba tomada. La llevaría allí, como lo había pensado los últimos días, estaría bien. Tenía que hacerlo por él y por ella, también lo haría por Kagura porque ella nunca había tenido la libertad de la que esa niña podía disfrutar y si había aprendido algo de la teynnō era que no se debía esclavizar a nadie. No quería ver que una vez Rin creciera llegara a pensar que él la mantuvo bajo su poder siempre, deseaba mantener su espíritu alegre y festivo en un lugar donde se le prestase más atención, aunque no lo admitiese ella le haría falta para llenarle sus días de color. Pero quería que llegado el momento fuese ella quien tomara la decisión de quedarse a su lado, sabiendo que renunciaría a muchas cosas, y no ser él quien le impusiera esa voluntad.

—¿le disgusta mi idea de tener un hijo? —él le negó con la mirada y ella sonrió.

—pero ahora no, pregúntamelo de nuevo en unos 7 años. —

—eso es mucho tiempo —se quejó la niña, levantándose de golpe— no creo poder esperar tanto.

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos tranquilamente, sabía muy bien que ella podría esperar, pero no estaba seguro de que él pudiera.

* * *

_Hola :) creo que para esta viñeta me inspire un poco por Miroku ¿no les parece?... de nuevo Rin pone a prueba a el gran demonio blanco... tiene exactamente 801 palabras, así que me he puesto un reto.. un historia que contenga 999 palabras, faltando una para que sea un one-shot. Creo que veré si lo puedo hacer para la próxima Por lo pronto espero haberlos entretenido un ratito y gracias por todos los lindo reviews que me envía, esa esa es mi paga por escribir jejeje. _

_Nos leemos. Besos _


	6. Koi ni

_**Koi ni**_

_(Enamorado)_

* * *

-¿está enamorado?- pregunto Rin

El yōkai volteo a mirarla ¿asombrado o aterrado? No se podía decir exactamente como estaba. Esta niñita era más que una molestia, como decía Jaken, pero también un radar multiusos de sentimientos y prejuicios. Sesshōmaru, por primera vez, no sabía que hacer o decir, decidió cerrar los ojos, ignorarla y hacerse el dormido.

Rin poso la cabeza en el pecho de Sesshōmaru, cerca de su corazón, tanto que podía es cuchar sus monótonos latidos. Con una de sus manos lo abrazaba y con la otra jugaba con la hierba. Suspiro Hondo y hablo, suave, sin prisa:

-Yo sé que es así, he notado como la mira. Ama a Kagura-san. Es lindo ese sentimiento y debería conservarlo. Es una razón más para luchar contra Naraku… Ella también lo ama, solo por eso lo ayuda tanto, a veces la envidio. Soy pequeña, pero no tolero que alguien más este en su corazón- esto último lo dijo con fuerza y los ojos empapados –Tango celos, tengo rabia, usted es solo para mí, solo yo tano derecho a hacerlo sonreír y sentir bien.

El corazón del yōkai se agito. La niña que estaba ahí lo había causado.

Las lágrimas abundaban aún más, con fuerza resbalaban por las mejillas de Rin y mojaban el pecho de Sesshōmaru. Él estaba pasmado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo atino a acurrucarla en sus brazos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Eso fue suficiente para ella.

-yo puedo tolerarlo así como es- prosiguió, después de suspirar un par de veces –no me importa que sea frió y silencioso, mientras sea bueno conmigo. Yo lo quiero a mi lado para siempre, pero no quiero compartirlo con nadie. Si usted se queda con Kagura-san yo lo entenderé, aunque jamás podré volverlo a ver, porque moriría… sí, así es, si usted se fuera con ella, o con cualquier otra, moriría de nuevo.

Las palabras eran débiles, pero rotundas. Como dagas en una colmena. Sesshōmaru sentía a su corazón desprenderse y emitir sentimientos, algo que irónicamente creía que desposeía hasta que la conoció. Era seguro que algo le atraía de Kagura, era especial, diferente y rotundamente fugaz, como el viento. En cambio Rin era todo lo que él no era, pero eso le gustaba. El sentimiento que albergaba por esa niña era todo, menos usual. Para su pesar ella no parecía verlo.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con los de ella. Cuando él estaba reflexionando ella había subido un poco más y se divertía contemplándolo.

Al chocarse las dos miradas, una se perdió en la otra. A Rin le tembló el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y de cuanto podía llegar a decir una mujer, o una niña, cuando a melancolía y la sensibilidad las invaden. Volvió a su posición de antes y ahora era ella quien cerraba los ojos intentando evadir la escena. El demonio blanco, que no había parpadeado, mantenía la mirada perdida en el vació que quedo donde se hallaba antes la mirada de Rin. Empezaba a preocuparse, aun no lograba comprender a su corazón. Había vivido 200 años sin sentir ni siquiera aprecio por su madre y ahora, en solo un año, dos mujeres lo tenían entre la espada y la pared. La primera era una yōkai atrapada por un psicópata y la segunda una humana, ¿Quién lo diría?, que hacía cuanto fuere por mantenerlo feliz.

Todas esas ideas tontas de lo humanos, esas que ellos llamaban amor y eran tan irracionales, ahora lo hacían dudar y contenerse de actuar. Parecía ser que lo único que no lograba controlar era a su corazón, había encontrado su debilidad. Él era igual a los demás hombres, las mujeres siempre los hacían caer.

Reacciono un segundo después y miro a Rin. Estaba profundamente dormida. La observo por un momento, no sabía exactamente el lugar que ella ocupaba en su corazón, por lo tanto la mantendría a su lado hasta descubrirlo, claro está mientras ella no estuviera en peligro. Kagura era algo muy diferente y pensó que tal vez un día tendría que decidir. Pero que equivocado estaba, porque sería el destino quien hiciera esa elección y él solo podría observar y apegarse a ello.

* * *

**n_n me quedo bien sentimental y hasta psicológico este capitulo.**

**Pero me gusto mucho. Es una de esas pocas veces en que me pongo en el lugar de otro para escribir sin tener que relatar desde primera persona. Me ha encantado, sobretodo el final y que haya mencionado a Kagura, me pareció que era importante porque recuerdo bien que en un capitulo (no recuerdo si fue en el de su muerte o un poco después) Rin insinúo que su amo la quería o algo así. **

**Espero que ha ustedes también les haya encantado y por ello quisiera que me dejaran reviews, ya saben, como paga por escribir. **

**Bye. Nos leemos lueguito.**

_"Una buena historia es como un buen plato, se debe probar antes de llevar a los comensales" -Erly Misaki-_


	7. Kanojo wa taosu dekiru yō ni naru made

_**Kanojo wa taosu dekiru yō ni naru made**_

_(hasta ella puede derrotarme)_

* * *

No me lo podía creer, no lograba digerirlo. ¡El amo Sesshōmaru se estaba deshaciendo de mí! Me acababa de decir que me quedaría con los humanos, en la aldea de su hermano. La sola idea de vivir lejos de él me llano de cólera, no podía soportarlo. Apenas dio la vuelta lo seguí, poco después lo detuve en un claro del bosque y le reclame.

—Esa es mi decisión, acátala —Fue lo único que dijo y me dio la espalda. En ese momento me invadió un sentimiento que pocas veces había sentido, la rabia. Me eché a llorar ahí mismo, no me creí el hecho de que él, la persona a la cual quería con tanta pasión, me estuviese abandonando. Su semblante no cambio, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y eso me puso peor, empecé a creer que en realidad no le importaba.

* * *

Me senté a su lado con cobardía. Ella lograba ponerme tan indeciso, como si fuera un chiquillo. Gruñí con fuerza cuando huyo de mí, ¡Se rehusó a que la tocara! Era la primera vez que lloraba por mi culpa, lloraba porque yo le causaba dolor, me partía el alma, y eso me disgustaba. ¿Una humana lograba preocuparme y ponerme a sus pies, casi a rogarle que me mirara con ternura?

—Deja de llorar —ordene, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

— ¡No me toque! —grito, sorprendiéndome por el gesto— Si me quiere lejos porque no se larga de una vez.

Estaba estupefacto, era la primera vez que alguien me levantaba la voz con tanta firmeza e insolencia. Levante la mano para golpearla, por instinto atacaba a cualquiera que me ofendiese, ella se merecía un escarmiento, pero, a pesar de lo que pensaba, ella me miro con firmeza y rabia, estaba dispuesta a recibir ese golpe, aunque me detuve por misericordia. Yo, Sesshōmaru, estaba indefenso ante una niñita, me sentí bajo y miserable ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lo sabía bien, pero aceptarlo era dejar de lado todos mis principios. Voltee la cara y le di la espalda, no planeaba rebajarme más.

—Piensa y has lo que quieras —dije, con mi tono usual, cosa que pareció disgustarle— nos vemos en unos días.

Me levante, dispuesto a irme, no me quedaría ahí para ser pisoteado por ella. Incluso me daba rabia pensar que ella lograse tratarme así. Yo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella como para mantenerla a mi lado. Ella actuaba como una tonta y yo parecía seguirle la corriente. Los humanos no pueden ver las cosas con racionalidad, por eso son tan débiles.

La escuche darse la vuelta y echar a caminar en sentido contrario, eso hizo hervir mi rabia. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella me siguiera? Dentro de mí lo esperaba, como excusa para no dejarla allí con los humanos. Gire sobre mis talones y pensé en seguirla, luego me di cuenta que era tonto e inmaduro ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ya no la necesitaba.

—Yo ni se porque lo quiero —escuche que se quejaba— ojala y nunca me hubiese dejado seguirlo.

Estoy seguro que no escuche nada más, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió. "Te estas rebajado con solo oír lo que dice" me dije "Da la vuelta y vete, hay asuntos más importantes que atender" Y justamente eso planeaba hacer, de no ser porque su voz me sorprendió:

— ¿no se ha ido? —Pregunto con sarcasmo, no entendía como se atrevía a hablarme así— le advierto, si se va sin mi ahora no le permitiré que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

Rin se estaba atreviendo a chantajearme ¡a mí! Creí que se burlaba y con ánimos de probarlo seguí de largo.

—Hasta nunca —oí que mascullo entre dientes, mire hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, adopto una pose de superioridad y rabia que había visto en muchas mujeres cuando se sentían indignadas: la mirada fija en el objetivo, las manos en la cintura, una sonrisa irónica en los labios y el ceño semi fruncido. Todas las mujeres son iguales. Me volví hacía ella, a pesar de sus 12 años tenía un cuerpo bastante precoz. Por mi mente paso la imagen de aquella noche, unos días atrás, en la que me había pedido un hijo. Algo en mí se perturbo, tenía una idea de cómo sacármela de encima, aunque me preguntaba si después no sería peor, recordé que las mujeres caen rendidas ante tales actos de bajeza y me convencí que después ella aceptaría quedarse. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la arrincone contra un árbol. No quería hacerle nada, lo juro, bueno nada malo, pero todo se vino abajo cuando ella hablo.

— ¿y qué? Solo me va a mirar o va a hacer algo —su tono de voz volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, una dulce sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios. Tuve el fuerte presentimiento de que ella sabía exactamente que planeaba, pero no me deje intimidar, no podía darme el lujo de hecharme hacía atrás frente a ella, no de nuevo. Eso le daría razones para pasar sobre mí de nuevo.

— ¡que niñita más insolente! –susurre mientras me acercaba a su rostro y bajaba mis manos hasta su cintura.

— ¡Suélteme! —Gritó, aprovecho también su posición para darme una patada en la entrepierna. Es el golpe más bajo que me han dado.

* * *

Hasta ese día era una niña buena. Cuando vi a mi amo caer desmayado frente a mí sentí que era indigna de llamarme su sirviente, o protegida, como todo el mundo insistía. ¿Me pase de la raya con la venganza? Pero toda había sido su culpa, por dejarme en un lugar que no estaba junto a él. Solté una carcajada cuando me di cuenta que había actuado como una loca, las niñas buenas no hacen eso. Me comporte muy mal y merecía quedarme allí como castigo. Pobrecito. Jamás lo había visto caer en batalla, pero con un "golpecito" como este había caído. Suspire hondo y esperé a que despertará. Se merecía una sonrisa y una disculpa o ¿me las merecía yo?

* * *

**O.O tiene 999 palabras como lo prometí xD **

**Quería**** desde hace mucho ambientar el día en el que Sesshomaru había dejado a Rin en la aldea ¿como reaccionarían ambos? Me divertí un resto escribiéndola sobre todo porque tuve que meterme en el papel de Sessh :)**

**La idea que me dio Ako va para el próximo capi o tal vez para un one-shot, no me decido aún, pero pro lo pronto voy a descansar de la escritura y me dedicare a relajarme. **

**¿les gusto? ¿se rieron? ¿quieren más? solo digamenlo en su review, ya que esa es mi paga y si se tomarán el tiempo para escribirlo me harían super feliz :)... No siendo más. Besos y Abrazos para todos mis lectores y lectoras, Los quiero un resto.**

**P.D: Los invito a leer mi fic Espejos y Recuerdos. **


	8. Ame no komori-uta

__**_Ame no komori-uta_**

_(Arrullo de lluvia)_

* * *

¡Plic, plac! Era el sonido evidente de pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeando las rocas. La pequeña Rin entreabrió los ojos, el sol le acariciaba con suavidad sus mejillas, pero al entrar en sus ojos le irritaba. Volvió a cerrarlos. Al abrirlos por completo pudo notar el frío clima del exterior, incomprensiblemente su cuerpo no los percibía.

La tierra estaba húmeda, las hojas cubiertas de lluvia un poco estancada y el cielo un tanto nublado, aun así ella estaba tan calentita como si se encontrase dentro de un tufón. ¡Hay Kami! ¡Claro, esa era la razón! ¡Dormía en los brazos de Sesshōmaru! Ciertos días podía olvidar algunas cosas.

Rió de sí misma de sí misma al hacer tantas divagaciones tontas, claro que estaba durmiendo con su señor ¿Dónde más estaría tan cómoda y segura del frío? Aunque algo estaba mal ¿Por qué no sentía su fría mirada en ella? Acaso esa mañana no era merecedora de su atención. Miro hacia arriba, buscando sus adorados ojos ambarinos, más sorpresa no se puedo llevar al encontrarlos cerrados.

—Extraño —susurro, mientras lo miraba— Sesshōmaru-sama —lo llamo con calidez, eso era, usualmente, lo único que ella necesitaba para que él abriese los ojos cuando meditaba, pero no lo hizo.

La humana quedo confundida.

¿Sería posible que…? no, era imposible, Sesshōmaru no estaba dormido, no profundamente. La pico la cara con cuidado para cerciorase, él ni se inmuto.

Una delicada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rin, jamás lo había visto en un estado tan angelical. No se atrevió a moverse, por miedo a despertarlo y porque estaba como pájaro en su nido recostada ahí.

Las facciones del Dayōkai estaban completamente relajadas, sin rastro de su actitud huraña y autoritaria. Parecía un ser bueno y amable. Su flequillo se había corrido hacía atrás y dejaba ver por completo su rostro, fino, bien torneado, con líneas delicadas, casi femeninas, y… sus marcas, sus inconfundibles signos de Inu, le daba un toque mágico y misterioso a su rostro. Era irremediablemente guapo.

Rin estaba extasiada, los deseos de abrazarlo la inundaron, y así lo hizo, se sentía tan a gusto pegadita a ese cuerpo, pero luego su deseo se hizo un poco más extraño, quería besarlo, involuntariamente se irguió hasta la altura de sus rostro. Antes de legar a su cometido él arrugo los ojos.

Sesshōmaru sintió que sus orbes no se adaptaban a la luz, estaba en realidad dormido, no dormía desde hace…. Mucho. El lindo sonido de la lluvia siempre lo había arrullado hasta dormir, había nacido en pleno invierno y por ello esas lluvias repentinas lo ponían a dormir como un bebé. Cuando recupero la compostura noto a Rin frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y con las mejillas encendidas. "¿Qué le sucede?" pensó. Jamás se imaginó de las intenciones primarias que tenía su protegida para estar tan cerca, aunque entre ellos el espacio personal era algo que continuamente era violado, sobre todo por ella.

—Que linda mañana ¿no cree? —Hablo al fin la pequeña —imagino que durmió bien Sesshōmaru-sama, parecía un angelito.

Él contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego miro hacía todos lados sin encontrar ni a su sirviente ni a su dragón, después miro a la niña que lo observaba con una sonrisa y un extraño pensamiento vino a su mente "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo despierta antes que yo?"

* * *

**Hola Gente :) Aquí mi ultimo capi, recién salido del horno y traído a ustedes gracias a Saya 12 Ángel , ella me inspiro a escribir, después de hablarle las palabras para escribir fluyeron solas. **

**Espero que les parezca tierno, como a mí, pues el invierno me ha inspirado también. **

**Sayonara. Recuerden comentar.**

***Ako, como soy pésima escribiendo lemon tu one-shot va a ser de comedia. No te esperas lo que va a suceder.**

***Hechicera, me encanta escuchar que tengo seguidoras de las que desconozco. Gracias por apoyarme.**

***Estrella de Cristal, Pienso igual que tú, ya se lo he expresado a Rinsami, Rumiko no se tomo el tiempo para mostrarnos un poquito más de la vida de Rin y la influencia de Sesshomaru.**

**Comentarios por ****aquí**

**\/**


	9. Anata ga shiritai ta ni nanika arimasen?

**_Anata ga shiritai ta ni nanika arimasen ka?_**

****_(¿No hay nada más que desees saber?)_

* * *

— ¿no hay nada más que desees saber? —pregunto el árbol sabio al lord.

Sesshōmaru lo negó y dio la vuelta, le preocupaba Rin, aunque no lo dijiera jamás. Mientras estuviese cerca al árbol sus poderes de yōkai estarían inocuos. Esa niñita tenía la facultad de meterse en problemas sin su vigilancia.

—Lord —repitió el árbol— sopesa en su corazón una duda ¿no desea aclararla?

Volvió a negarlo y se fue. La incomodidad de un aire tan sagrado ya lo tenía harto. Apenas se hubo perdido de vista una pequeña figura se escurrió hasta el tronco del árbol sagrado.

—Buenos días, pequeña Rin —saludo él con felicidad, pocas veces seres tan nobles lo visitaban— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¡Usted habla! ¿De verdad? ¡Qué sorprendente! ¡Y sabe mi nombre!

El árbol repitió la pregunta, no estaba acostumbrado a una plática normal, además sabía bien que el demonio blanco se pondría histérico con Jaken por la ausencia de la pequeña. Porque había tomado a Ah-Un para seguir a su amo.

—Bueno… —dijo ella vacilante— ¿el amo de verdad me quiere?... no, mejor ¿me quieres tanto como yo lo hago? No sé, yo pienso que sí, pero dudo… Es que él es tan extraño, lindo, pero extraño. A veces me confunde con su actitud, pero sé que lo hace por naturaleza, no por diversión…

—Son demasiados "peros" para una niña, no dudes de él. Es una criatura fría y distante con todos, y así lo hubiese seguido siendo, de no ser porque se chocó contigo. Los yōkai son bastante ajenos a los sentimientos puros y profundos, él hacía ti ha hecho una excepción.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto con los ojos centellantes y la sonrisa al extremo.

—Yo jamás miento —le contesto el árbol— mírate, eres una humana. La chispa de la vida en ti es tan pequeña que ni un siglo podrás vivir, en cambio en él la existencia es casi eterna. Los demás humanos a sus ojos no se diferencian mucho, dentro de un milenio no recordará a ninguno, excepto a ti, porque tienes su corazón. Morirás, eso es seguro, pero el sentimiento que le dejes no se extinguirá. Sonríe siempre, eso le encanta. En cuanto a tu pregunta, él no te quiere, ese es un sentimiento muy bajo para Sesshōmaru, te ama, eso es diferente.

—Arigato —grito con felicidad la chiquilla, abrazando al viejo árbol,

"Si me recordara" pensó un millón de veces Rin "jamás le abandonare, aunque él no me quiera a su lado.

El árbol ofreció a Rin una de sus flores, ella la puso tras su oreja y se alejó corriendo.

"Sesshōmaru sigue pensando que es igual a su padre,' reflexiono el árbol 'pero no se da cuenta de lo diferentes que son, él solo buscaba probarse a sí mismo que Irasue no iba a marca el final del camino en su corazón, Izayoi fue una luz en su mundo oscuro. Rin representa lo mismo para Sesshōmaru, solo que él la ama de verdad sin pesquisas, aunque aún no supere el hecho de que es humana, la ama como solo una vez la amara y él ha podido seguir a su lado a pesar de lo que digan los demás demonios, no está con ella solo para salvarla de un mal matrimonio como paso con Izayoi.

«Sesshōmaru aún no comprende lo mucho que ha madurado, más que su padre, solo forzado por el lazo de amor que comparte con Rin. Él ve todo desde su mundo racional, y eso es la duda que atormenta su ser; sí debería aprender a escuchar a su corazón por encima de la razón. Inu no Taishō lo hizo al revés, primero escucho al corazón y luego a la razón, por ello fracaso, ahora Sesshōmaru tiene la oportunidad de frenar su razón, antes de que lo consuma, y entregar al corazón. Espero que logre darse cuenta de ello"

—Rin —llamo Sesshōmaru gravemente.

—Estoy aquí —respondió, saliendo tras de un matorral con unas cuantas flores en sus manos— traía esto para usted —dijo entregando las flores y dándoles un beso en la mejilla— yo también lo quiero.

—Niñita insolente, no debes pasar por encima de la confianza del amo así —regaño Jaken apuntándole con su báculo.

—déjala Jaken, debemos seguir.

Rin miro a su protector con alegría, frío y misterioso como era, así lo queria. No podía esperar más de él, solo le agradaba saber que la amaba tal cual era.

* * *

**¡Hello, people!**

**Otra pequeña viñeta salida de mi gran cerebro :) No se exactamente que opinar de ella, se me ocurrió pasando por el foro sin nadita que hacer, pensé que debía haber alguien que en realidad comprendiese a Sesshomaru sin la perspectiva de que seguida los pasos de su padre, y la charla de Rin con el árbol, pues eso fue primordialmente porque muchas vece las mujeres nos sentimos un poquito inseguras en cuanto a lo que los demás opinen o piensen sobre nosotras. **

**No siendo más, me despido y les deseo un buena tarde.**

**Sayonara, besos. n_n **


	10. Tsurain Dai

_**Tsarain Dai**_

_(Estoy triste) _

* * *

—Amo bonito ¿soy yo o Rin anda extraña hoy? —pregunto el sirviente a Sesshōmaru, apuntando hacía la peli negra que recostada en el pasto tenía una mirada vacía.

El demonio la miro por un segundo, no entendía para nada a los humanos y Jaken esperaba que fuera a consolar a Rin o algo así.

— ¿debería preocuparme? —pregunto con indiferencia absoluta y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que siguieran.

Iban en silencio por el angosto camino a través del bosque. Sesshōmaru al frente, Jaken a su lado y Rin atrás, sobre Ah-Un, mirando hacía el piso con un hilo de lágrimas tratando de salir, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Aunque estuviese todo tranquilo, silencioso y relajante Sesshōmaru no tardo en sentirse inestable, algo, por extraño que parezca, le hacía falta, y mucho. Un raro malestar le subía a la cabeza. A todo eso le faltaba la alegría de viajar que Rin siempre le imprimía a las caminatas. Una flor rara, una canción tatareada desafinadamente con su chillona voz, un animal indefenso y hasta su dulce sonrisa ya no estaban, el lord estaba ante su vida pasada, ante su frío y monótono pasado de nuevo.

Una rápida mirada hacia atrás, Rin estaba en la misma posición. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo así, sin interrumpir la pacifica atmosfera, pero algo que desconocía en él se presentó, la conciencia. Sí, ella le hablo desde muy en el fondo de su duro corazón, le tarareo dos segundo el frío eco de una cancón de cuna que Rin se cantaba a sí misma en las noches.

Paro de repente, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta tenerle frente a él. Aun subida en el dragón ella era mucho más baja.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rin? —pregunto con inconformidad, sin creer que lo había hecho.

—Mi mamá —artículo con dificultad y se soltó a llorar sobre el pecho del yōkai.

Sesshōmaru no entendió, así que miro a Jaken buscando explicación. Este ya había desaparecido ante la incómoda situación que se presentaba.

Rin seguía aferrada a Sesshōmaru, pero ya no lloraba, era más un gimoteo consecutivo que repercutía en uno que otro quejido. La cubrió con su brazo, como el único gesto de amabilidad que le brindaría, ella paro de llorar y le miro a los ojos.

—Mi mamá, murió hoy hace tres años —confeso con un quiebre en la voz— La recuerdo tanto, siento que siempre está a mi lado, pero aun así la extraño. Murió por la peste mucho antes que el resto de mi familia, no puedo creer que me quedara sola.

Volvió a soltarse a llorar, con irremediable tristeza las lágrimas bajaban en torrentes por sus encendidas mejillas. Sesshōmaru se sintió inservible y pregunto con rudeza:

— ¿acaso te hace falta algo ahora?

—no, pero era mi madre, la extraño. Usted me ha protegido todo este tiempo, aunque sabe en realidad que siento por usted, no me exija que no me duela el pasado cuando amaba tanto a una persona.

Seguro Sesshōmaru jamás extrañaría a su madre, por eso no entendía sus profundos sentimientos. Él jamás había sentido amor por nada, ni si quiera apego a un objeto.

—Cuando mueras te recordare —dijo separándose de ella. Como única respuesta a esa pregunta que le había formulado días atrás.

Se dio cuenta que seguro la extrañaría, como había extrañado su sonrisa hace unos segundo. Ella lloraba por una madre que había muerto mientras él se sentía impotente, ya había descubierto la causa de su malestar, ya le era imposible soportar la soledad porque su corazón no estaba vació como antes. Ahora rebosaba de sentimientos por la chiquilla que lloraba en su firme pecho.

—Busquemos a Jaken, el maldito se escapó —sentado sobre el dragón le permitió seguir llorando a su lado.

"_Sí que me molesta verla así, solo por una tontería como la muerte de alguien. Yo estoy aquí, no creo que necesite a nadie más… Con mi presencia es suficiente para que lo tenga todo, no debería dolerle nada menos el corazón._

_« ¡Me está afectando! No tiene por qué ser así, ella no puede ocupar mi mente. Tengo que concentrarme en las cosas que importan"_

* * *

**Si preguntan, este capi no se si lo entiendan muy bien, pero para mi fue una revelación matutina en mi pensamiento. Creo que en algún momento Sesshomaru debió ser posesivo con Rin al momento de darse cuenta que le gustaba.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles su apoyo a este, mi mas querido fic.**

**Sayonara. Los quiero :***

**P.D: fans de Kagura/Sessh acabo de publicar **_**Sencillo, pero no perfecto.**_


	11. Kakaru

_**Kakaru**_

_(Preocupación)_

* * *

Sesshōmaru extendió ambas piernas y miro a un costado, Rin dormía apaciblemente con una encantadora presencia muy propia en ella. El lord volvió la mirada hacia el cielo; cosa muy habitual en él, todo era iluminado por el suave matiz de unas pocas estrellas, pues las densas nubes habían ocultado la luna.

Hace ya tres días que no lograba dormir, descansar o solo cerrar los ojos. Una incesante duda lo acosaba a donde fuese y la creadora de esta era la peli negra que dormía a su lado. Ella, Rin, era humana y los humanos son como las flores; Rin le recordaba especialmente a las violetas, pequeñas y frágiles violetas con que pocos se topan porque se esconden bajo las verdes hojas. Y era exactamente eso lo que le preocupaba, al ser una flor no duraría mucho, tal vez una primavera, quizás hasta terminar el verano, pero no más allá de eso, jamás tan lejos.

Su conciencia le hablaba desde lo más profundo del corazón, desde ese lugar al que no llegaba la luz hasta que Rin había aparecido, le decía que solo tenía una oportunidad a su lado. Ella estaba destinada a estar a su lado, pero el destino solo se ejecuta cuando ambas partes están de acuerdo, era el momento de que Sesshōmaru lo decidiera.

Debía pensar si en verdad la tendría junto a él pese a las consecuencias. Quería verla feliz, realizada, quería que olvidase todo lo malo por lo que había pasado, no esperaba ver ensombrecida su sonrisa jamás. Lucharía contra lo que fuese con tal de hacerla feliz, nadie se lo impediría, se sacrificaría él mismo si de eso dependiese la vida de Rin.

«Ya pienso como mi padre» se regañó «Pero no puedo dejar que muera de nuevo por mi culpa. Ella se ha mantenido a mi lado pese a las circunstancias, debo pagarle igual, no la voy a hacer a un lado así como así»

Aunque las justificaciones del lord eran válidas, se estaba engañando. Lo que promovía toda esa amabilidad y deseos de ayuda no eran solo para pagar la deuda de una sierva, sino porque quería que ella no hullera. Sabía muy bien que aparte de morir primero que él, también maduraría más rápido y en poco tiempo se haría mucho más bella y tendría a un montón de galanes siguiéndola a todos lados. Le irritaba pensar que esa mortalidad la hacía apetecible a todos los ojos y que por eso mismo su inocencia natural la hiciera huir de él en busca del amor.

—Matare a cualquiera que se le acerque con esa clase de intensiones —juro en voz alta, extendiendo sus garras y despertando a Rin.

La pequeña sacudió sus cabellos y se incorporó, al hacerlo una corriente de aire le hizo temblar debido al frío. Su señor no le quitaba la mirada de encima y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sesshōmaru-sama ¿hay algo que le molesta? O ¿de qué se enteró? —pregunto preocupada, al tiempo que bostezaba y se rascaba los ojos.

— ¿me contestarías una pregunta? —Rin asintió, bostezando de nuevo— ¿huirías de mi por un humano o me cambiarías por uno?

—Usted sí que piensa cosas extrañas —comento, recostándose contra él— ya sabe que jamás lo abandonare. Mi corazón solo lo quiere a usted y eso no va a cambiar —contesto en un suspiro, dejándose caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hello :P**

**Chicas ¿cuanto tiempo? Sí, ami se me hace eterno el tiempo entre cada actualización. Creo que se debe a que siempre son diferentes historias y me siento realizada, porque es una nueva narración. Esta vez quería ver la opinión de Sesshomaru ante la mortalidad de Rin, solo quería tratar ese tema, pero como ven siempre desencadena en otros más preocupantes jeje.**

**Espero que les guste. Un beso enorme de mi parte.**

**Sayonara. **


	12. Wasurenai Yō Ni Suru Koto Ga

_**wasurenai yō ni suru koto ga**_

_(Recuerdos para no olvidar)_

* * *

El invierno siempre era lindo. Rin disfrutaba de tener a Sesshōmaru solo para ella en esa época. ¿La razón? Su señor enviaba a Jaken a _"hacer la revisión", _tenía algo que ver con las tierras que él cuidaba o algo así. El caso es que todo se basaba en los caprichos de Rin ante la ausencia de algún rastro de Naraku.

Y esta vez, provista de una rara curiosidad, había pedido a su amo que la llevara al lugar que más le gustase en el mundo. Él, en primera instancia, le aclaro que no había ningún lugar, como no había _ninguna_ criatura, por el que tuviese especial predilección. Ante la insistencia de la niña no tuvo más opción que meditarlo, no podía llevarla a cualquier lugar. Empezando porque si la llevaba a un lugar demasiado macabro terminaría traumatizada y si era demasiado bello no querría salir de allí. Pensándolo bien, él tampoco tenía idea sobre cuál era su lugar favorito.

Dos minutos y… nada, uno más… y tampoco.

—Vamos Rin —ordeno Sesshōmaru, tomando la mano de la niña y subiéndola al lomo de Ah-Un.

El viaje no duro mucho, pero la curiosidad no evito que Rin preguntase cada cinco minutos el destino. Quería de verdad saber cuál era ese lugar en el que su amo pasaba buenos momentos o el que le traía los mejores recuerdos. Se moría por adivinar si se trataba de un lindo prado de flores frescas con ricos olores o un macabro cementerio con todos los enemigos derrotados por Sesshōmaru.

Tan ensimismada iba ya en su reflexión que no se dio cuenta cuando paso sobre aquel viejo pueblo en el que había pasado tan feos momentos. Pero si pudo distinguir que el bosque al que se adentraban le era conocido. ¿A dónde la había llevado su amo?

Sesshōmaru se culpaba mentalmente, no podía distinguir la manera en que llevaba todo, no nada racional para argumentarse esa idiotez. Sabía que si era un buen lugar para él, pero ¿para qué quería que ella lo supiera? Podía dar la vuelta y regresar, no tenía que cumplir los tontos caprichos de Rin.

Demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba en tierra, corriendo de un lado a otro. Una bruma delgada empezaba a cubrir el piso. Al menos aun no se daba cuenta de donde estaban o eso creía él. Toco el piso con delicadeza, el recuerdo era en parte amargo y lindo. Rin se recargaba contra un árbol y mantenía una sonrisa.

—Es este el lugar donde nos conocimos Sesshōmaru-sama —Grito con alegría.

Sí, era verdad. El único lugar que había logrado dejarle un recuerdo perdurable era aquel, ese árbol rodeado de arbustos espinosos donde se escondía para recuperarse, donde un día cualquiera una niñita curiosa se acercó a observarlo sin tener en cuenta el peligro que corría.

—Vamos —pidió ella, arrastrándolo hasta la sombra del árbol— es un lindo día, pero hace frío, buscare algo de comer.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Si un Drabble, he hecho muchas viñetas y ya quería hacer algo más corto y más tierno n_n ¿no les parece? Ya se que muchas quisieran algo más extenso y que ahondara más en la relación o en lo que paso en el día, pero dense cuenta que Sesshomaru seguro pasaría el día como siempre, haciendo nada. Me pregunto ¿como tiene ese cuerpazo si jamás hace ningún esfuerzo físico visible? **

**Filosofare**** sobre eso un ratito, por ahora las dejo. Besos.**

**Recuerden dejar un review. Sayonara. Las quiero. **


	13. Kōjo Kōmoku No Setsumei Nyūshu

_**Kōjo kōmoku no setsumei nyūshu**_

_(Deducciones de explicaciones)_

* * *

Kagome salió de la cabaña apurada, hace pocos minutos Sesshōmaru había llegado apurado —aparentando serenidad, porque se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba de afán—, e informando que Rin necesitaba a Kagome, la pequeña daba vueltas de aquí para allá, intranquila, jugando con sus manos y mirando hacía todos lados, con claridad cualquiera la creería una desquiciada.

La miko suspiro pesarosamente, sabía muy bien que algo le preocupaba a la pequeña y no estaría satisfecha hasta que ella le aclarara la situación, aunque para su mala suerte algo le avisaba que el asunto a tratar no era precisamente un _"problema" _si no una clásica _"preguntita"_ de índole personal o simplemente tan abochornante que cualquiera, incluso Miroku, se negaría a contestar.

Y precisamente esto era lo que sucedía.

—vamos Rin, suéltalo de una vez —pidió la miko, intentando adivinar la pregunta antes de ser formulada, para que esta no la cogiera por sorpresa. Claro está, sudando frío ante la insistente y perseguidora mirada del lord.

Y justo ahí, cuando Rin iba a formular la pregunta, Sesshōmaru empezó a seguir una mariposa, cosa que torno la situación más preocupante.

—Lo que pasa es que… bueno a mí, es que, no sé cómo decirle —confeso la niña apenada y bastante sonrojada— buenos, es que esta mañana… por allí —señalando su bajo vientre— bueno, había sangre.

La azabache deseo ser tragada por la tierra en ese momento, preferiría estar luchando con Naraku que dar _"la charla". _Si le había costado trabajo escucharla, no se imaginan como se sonrojo al enterarse que debía explicárselo a Rin. Suspiro profundo y la invito a alejarse un poco de aquel lugar, le daría tiempo para pensar exactamente que decirle, además tomo su mochila, ya que recordó traer allí algunos apuntes sobre clases de Educación Sexual.

"_Por fin el colegio me sirve de algo" _pensó Kagome, sonriéndose a sí misma.

—Rin, —hablo por fin Kagome, respirando profundamente y sacando su cuaderno de la mochila— ¿sabes lo que es esto? —refiriéndose a un dibujo, bastante bueno, de los genitales femeninos.

La niña asintió, algo intimidada, debido al tema al que se referían.

Sesshōmaru, que estaba sentado cerca al árbol sagrado, intentaba no parecer intranquilo y no recordar el bochornoso episodio de esa mañana.

—_Señor Sesshōmaru, tengo un problema —anuncio la pequeña, parándose frente a él. _

_El gran lord pudo ver en ese momento, antes no porque estaba distraído, el delgado hilo de sangre que bajaba por las piernas de la pequeña. Sí alguien quería ver a Sesshōmaru con una expresión en su rostro debieron haber sacado su cámara en ese momento, sus orbes ambarinos se abrieron a tal punto que se podían comparar con un par de platos y el sonido de su garganta tragando en seco fue el único sonido que se escucho por un segundo. _

—_Señor Sesshōmaru ¿está bien? —pregunto, bastante preocupada, Rin. _

—_Aja —musito. Algo indeciso ante la situación y pensando en que hacer._

Se golpeó la frente con su mano. Pero recapacitando después al darse cuenta que había hecho bien en traerla con la miko, la mujer de su hermano.

— ¿enserio? —pregunto Rin, con algo de miedo y curiosidad juntos. Un raro escalofrío la recorrió, el solo imaginarse a ella y a su señor en semejante posición le sacaba una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo la asustaba, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo vivo.

—Sí Rin, así se hacen los niños, pero eso no te tocara hasta que estés un poco mayor —corrigió Kagome, esperanzada en que la charla terminase de una vez.

—Que mal —suspiro la otra— y yo que quería cumplirle la promesa al amo Sesshōmaru de darle un hijo, pero no importa igual se lo daré. Adiós señora Kagome.

Ella no pudo escuchar eso último, pues se quedó varada en lo de darle un hijo a Sesshōmaru ¿Qué clase de pervertido pedófilo era ese yōkai? Y dándose cuenta de la "tragedia" que tenía delante, salió corriendo tras la pequeña, buscando mentalmente una manera de que no terminara como ella creía.

—Nos vamos —anuncio Sesshōmaru, al ver a Rin regresar.

—Sí —contesto la niña, para luego abrazar al lord— lo bueno es que ahora podemos tener un bebé, como me lo prometió.

Este volvió a tragar en seco, y astutamente se limitó a contestar:

—Creo que te han dicho que puedes tener hijos, pero yo no te he dado permiso.

—… pero, usted me dijo que…

—que me lo preguntases de nuevo en 7 años.

Puedo decirles que Kagome cayó de espaldas al escuchar aquella comprometedora confesión y se prometió no decir ni una palabra, aunque le siguiese preocupando el estado de la pequeña ¿Acaso era por ello que Sesshōmaru la mantenía a su lado?

—Sí, lo se — prosiguió la niña, caminando al lado de Sesshōmaru—, aunque no se preocupe, la señorita Kagome es tan buena maestra que me enseño como hacerlo.

Si el _"acoso sexual" _hubiera tenido una definición en ese entonces, sería el adjetivo perfecto con que Sesshōmaru hubiese calificado su posición.

* * *

**¿Soy yo? o Kagome es algo paranoica XD Bueno, cualquier persona normal hubiese pensado lo peor seguramente.**

**Aprovecho para dedicarle este corto capi a Ako Nomura (Que espero este leyendo por ahí). Primero, porque fue ella quien me dio esta grandiosa idea; Segundo, porque ha estado pensando en retirarse de FF y eso me duele, ya que es una de mis autoras favoritas, además la quiero mucho :3 y tercero, pero no menos importante, porque es una super persona y se merece un lindo regalo que se lo recuerde.**

**jeje, creo que no me quedo tan cursi el discurso ¿o si? bueno, no importa. Yo quede contenta, con mi pequeño discurso y con mi fic. **

**Aviso tambien que no vuelvo a publicar de nuevo en este fic hasta finales de diciembre o principios de enero, pues me he propuesto terminar los proyectos que deje a medias este año xD **

**¡Gracias por este gran año chicas! Las quiero un resto.**

**Sayonara. **


	14. Fu zuii Matsu

**Fu Zuii Matsu**

_(Espera involuntaria)_

* * *

Con esa impaciencia propia de la juventud Rin estaba allí esperando. Sentada en un alta roca esperaba a su señor, hace menos de un mes que la había dejado allí y ya quería verlo. No es que fuese difícil vivir allí, es que lo extrañaba tanto, anhelaba tanto su compañía que a pesar de la grata compañía de los demás habitantes de la aldea, de las innumerables atenciones de las dos sacerdotisas y la taijiya y de la constante protección que InuYasha propiciaba, ella seguía empecinada en no confiar si no en su amo. Además de que esa vida casi sedentaria y falta de nuevos lugares le aburría mortalmente, deseaba tanto en ese momento volver a esas largas caminatas por el bosque, a las noches frescas en que dormía bajo las estrellas acurrucada en el pecho del yōkai, sin darse cuenta empezaba a soñar con los ojos abiertos, yéndose hacía ese cercano pasado que tantas dulzuras le había propiciado. Quedándose quietita en esa roca, esperando, sin saber con certeza cuando volvería.

Por otro lado, Sesshōmaru había viajado hasta casi el extremo de sus territorios en el tiempo sin Rin. Podía decirse que se había aprovechado de la _libertad _del momento, pero en realidad solo le huía a la azarosa congestión en su pecho, y en su cabeza, que cada dos segundos lo incitaba a volver con la niñita. En donde lo necesitaban él iba, no reparaba en distancias y menos en la importancia de los hechos, por más pequeño que fuese el problema Sesshōmaru se presentaría con la única intensión de encontrar una distracción. Los veinte días que había pasado sin Rin fueron los más productivos de sus dominios, todos sus sirvientes y terratenientes aseguraban jamás haberlo visto tan servicial. Pero a pesar del engaño físico que se provocara trabajando de aquí para allá todo el día, sus sesiones de descanso, apoyado bajo algún árbol en las noches, en las que discutía consigo mismo todos los asuntos importantes, empezaban y terminaban siempre con la misma sonrisa infantil de su protegida. Por eso había dado la vuelta a su viaje, tenía que verla, necesitaba verla.

Era casi el atardecer cuando Rin despertó de su travesía imaginaria hacía el pasado. Tenía las piernas dormidas debido a la incómoda posición en que las había mantenido por más de una hora. Suspiro resignada, con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie sobre la roca y miro hacía el horizonte flaqueado de árboles y por el que empezaba a ocultarse lentamente el sol, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar el rostro por un vientecillo tibio que manaba del occidente y llevaba un dulce aroma a rosas. Abrió los ojos y dio una última mirada hacia el cielo sin encontrar a su amo allí. «Mañana volveré, igual que siempre» pensó entusiasmada y de un salto dio la vuelta sobre la roca. A lo lejos distinguió la pequeña cabaña de Kaede a pocos metros de la de InuYasha y Kagome, dedujo por el humo que salía de ellas que la comida estaba preparándose.

— ¡Rin! —la profunda voz de Sesshōmaru impidió que ella saltase de la roca, en su lugar volteo el rostro, extendiendo una sonrisa contagiosa.

De pie en esa roca, Sesshōmaru no le resultaba tan alto como otras veces, ella le llegaba a penas hasta la barbilla y fue eso lo que le permitió saltarle de alegría al cuello y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sesshōmaru recibió con gusto ese golpe insospechado, abrazándola y levantándola inconscientemente con su brazo mientras la miraba. Aunque su ausencia había sido corta pudo notar los pequeños cambios que su niñita, estaba un poco más alta y su voz ya no le sonaba tan chillona como antes. Estaba creciendo.

—Mira —le entrego Sesshōmaru, una vez la descargo sobre la hierba, una tierna cajita de madera solo un poco más grande que la palma de su mano.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto curiosa, sacudiendo el objeto para escuchar que había en el interior.

—Ábrelo —le indicó, subiendo un poco la colina.

Rin tomo la cajita con suavidad y levanto la tapa, encontrando en su interior un par de pendientes. Cada uno constaba de tres pequeñas piedrillas semitransparentes que colgaban verticalmente. Eran preciosas, aunque a su juicio no muy apropiadas para ella, igualmente agradeció el gesto yéndose a sentar al lado de su amo en lo alto de la colina.

—no cree que es demasiado para mí —afirmo la peli negra, enfocando sus orbes chocolatosos hacía el rostro de su amo.

—empiézalos a usar cuando lo prefieras, solo cuídalos —dijo Sesshōmaru, desviando su mirada hacia ella y contemplando esa imborrable sonrisa en el rostro Rin—. Y no te olvides se esperarme siempre.

—Solo si usted promete venir —contesto entusiasmada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro se Sesshōmaru y extendiendo la mirada, igual que él, hacía el sol poniente que desplegaba un espectáculo de luces en el oriente.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí vuelvo a actualizar. Sí, por si se acaba el mundo y no quede con asuntos pendientes por ahí jajajaja ****La verdad no soy supersticiosa, pero uno no sabe, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. Lo bueno es que yo estaré relajada —lease, haciendo nada— esta noche y podre disfrutar de mis "últimos instantes de vida" riéndome de todos los locos que hagan tonterías. Aunque aprovechen el fin del mundo para hacer algo que nunca se han atrevido, úsenlo de pretexto.**

**Quise**** ejemplificar la primera visita que le haría Sessh a Rin porque me gusta la idea de verlos separados y a la ves tan conectados por un sentimiento, es reverendamente cursi, pero lindo.**

**Recuerden dejarme un review, saludándome tirándome tomates, amenazándome o solo por joder. Los quiero a todos.**

**Sayonara.**

**P.D: Feliz Navidad, año nuevo y Día de reyes por adelantado. Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan :3 **


	15. Atarashi Homu

_**Atarashi hōmu**_

_(Nuevo Hogar)_

* * *

Rin estiro las piernas, tumbándose por completo en la alta hierba de aquel prado. Estaba bastante cansada, pero no lo suficiente para dormir.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, lo podía suponer por la posición del sol.

Ese día había transcurrido igual a muchos otros, aunque a su parecer se trataba de una experiencia tan única como las demás.

Desde el momento en que empezó a viajar al lado del lord la rutina paso a ser algo lejano, ya no creía posible no asombrarse con cualquier cosa, ese ángel inexorable, de mirada fría y ademanes calculados, le había devuelto la alegría de vivir. Ya no luchaba día a día para sobrevivir en un mundo injusto y desdeñoso que no la quería cerca, ahora vivía tranquilamente para disfrutar de las maravillas del mundo, sin faltarle nada nunca.

En su corta vida ese privilegio le había sido arrebatado de la nada, pocas veces albergo esperanzas de que su vida cambiase, al menos no tan drásticamente, ya se había resignado a su posición por debajo de las demás personas.

Sesshōmaru se convirtió en su ángel desde el momento en que utilizo su espada para salvarla. A su lado, los día grises se habían convertido en una maravillosa rutina plagada de gestos de cordialidad hacía ella, ya no había quien desdeñase su existencia y apreciase sus pocos esfuerzos, era simplemente ella, el amo y Jaken, a quien le tenía un grato cariño.

Ahora sí que le gusta estar viva, sí que apreciaba cada cosa que le sucedía. Nunca la felicidad estuvo tan cerca de ella como en esos momentos, mientras solo debía preocuparse por no quedarse dormida en aquel paraje tan encantador. La misma brisa que mecía las ramas y el pasto la arrullaba con ternura, demostrándole a su corazón que todas las cosas malas del pasado iban a ser reemplazadas, el karma la iba a recompensar.

—Rin, vámonos —la llamo Sesshōmaru, deteniéndose frente a ella, impidiendo que el sol le diese directamente en la cara.

La chiquilla entre abrió los ojos y expuso una sonrisa, no quería que nada cambiara jamás, le encantaba su nuevo hogar.

—Claro, Sesshōmaru-sama.

* * *

**Hello :3**

**¡Feliz San Valentín! Para las/los que estén enamorados (correspondidos y no correspondidos). Para los Forever Alone como yo, un beso enorme, recuerden que solo es una fecha más en el calendario. Pido perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, e tenido problemas así que de milagro volví. Pero no se preocupen, aquí seguiré.**

**En cuento al drabble, quería algo diferente, más ligero, para visualizar de otra forma el cargado, y siempre sobre estimado, día de San Valetín a través de los ojos de una pequeña.**

**Sayonara :3 **

**Actualizare pronto.**


End file.
